


Watch Out: Flagrant Activity in the Area

by limpinglumpy



Series: July 2020 Prompts_Adjectives [6]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Gen, Other, affiliated mafia boss!Hwasa, bestie!Seulgi, determined barista!Wheein, greasy second in command!Moonbyul, mafia boss!Solar, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limpinglumpy/pseuds/limpinglumpy
Summary: Byulyi has never wanted to get involved with anything dangerous in her life. On the other hand, Wheein dreams of becoming a member of the mafia, someday.
Relationships: Jung Wheein & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: July 2020 Prompts_Adjectives [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811602
Kudos: 8





	Watch Out: Flagrant Activity in the Area

**Author's Note:**

> flagrant — (adj.) conspicuously offensive [especially: so obviously inconsistent with what is right/proper as to appear to be a flouting of law/morality], archaic: fiery hot [burning]  
> \- flagrant abuse of the law  
> \- her flagrant disregard for other people’s rights
> 
> Music: Bishop Briggs — Pray (Empty Gun), Luna Li — Afterglow, Ricky Montgomery — Line Without A Hook, Dayglow — Run the World!!!

**B** yulyi thinks that, had she not taken her dog out for a walk that night, her life would have gone a hell of a lot more smoothly than it was going at the moment. Because then, maybe she’d be hanging out with Seulgi, playing games or chatting or watching an amusing drama, right about now, not hiding in a shallow ditch among leaves, dust, and dirt. _Aish, why’d Daebakie have to do me like that?.._ She has to resist shaking her head and mussing up her hair in frustration, because she’s sure the rustling sound will alert a certain somebody to her presence, and she doesn’t want to risk a second encounter with the person she’s currently avoiding. Though she **does** want to get her dog back… But that can wait for a later time, when she’s properly sat down with Seulgi and thought of a sneaky-deaky plan to steal the pupper back from **that** person...

“Yah, ‘Bounce, where ya at??~” she can hear from somewhere nearby. The bubbling voice that’s caught up to her, somehow, is startling despite the surrounding din of faraway cars and nearby crickets, along with other night creatures livening up the park she’s trapped in. Her eyes squeeze shut, and she wills herself to keep a whine of dread from bubbling out of her throat.

It’s **her**. The one who almost shot her with a handgun maybe only half an hour ago, then ran away while cursing under her breath while Byulyi looked on from her place among thorn branches (because who **wouldn’t** dive into the nearest bush if there was a bullet coming towards them?!!).

Daebakie. That’s who.

Daebakie, that useless dog, had rushed after the (highly dangerous and not to be trusted) stranger. _I’m pooped_ , Byulyi whines in her head. _It’s over, I’m never going home, never seeing Seulgi or Daebakie or my family ever again… Ah, why?!_

“Found yoooooOOOu~” echoes into the ditch from above. The next second, a head pops into view, overlapping the minimal light that had been visible just a moment ago, provided by the bright sliver of moon that hangs, bitten and matted, in the sky. Byulyi’s heart shudders to a stop; a second layer of sweat begins to replace the dried layer from a couple seconds ago. _Totally pooped._

“‘Bounce. Yah. Come ‘ere.”

_Looks like there’s no way for me to get out of it. I loved you, dear mother, father. Sisters. Seulgi and all my other friends. Please remember me well... *sob*_ With these thoughts on her mind, Byulyi shakily digs herself out from under the leaves she nestled in with the hope that she could escape the strange person she’d come across during her nighttime walk with Daebakie. Some leaves stick to her sweating arms and face, making the cuts on them sting; however, she’s too scared to make any unnecessary movements, so they go unnoticed.

A hand suddenly appears from above. “Hold tight.” Byulyi hesitantly accepts the invitation, clammy hand carefully grasping the dainty one being offered. The nails are long, and they slightly scratch, but the palm itself is burning up. _Human heater?_ Byulyi muses. _Can a hand even be this hot in real life??_ Apparently, it can, because this one is. She’s pinched herself enough times to know it’s not a nightmare by now.

Byulyi’s soon at the feet of the woman she’s been running away from for a while, now, and she’s sure there’s a puddle of sweat beneath her, but she’s just happy it’s not some other liquid. The woman who just pulled her up is wiping her hand with a tissue she pulled out of the back pocket of her ripped jeans, beside which hangs a holster. Her hair is up in two messy buns, pink crop shirt is smeared with blood and dirt, and black combat boots are caked with mud. _Oh god, what’s she planning to do to me?!?_ Byulyi panics, then recalls something even more important. _Wait— What’s she done with my precious Daebakie???!_ “My… My dog…” she murmurs, tone full of regret and shame that she was unable to rescue her dog from the start. _I’m a terrible owner — how could I let my baby get into such a situation—_

Before Byulyi can throw herself back into the shallow ditch with the intentions to repent for her actions (or lack thereof), the woman standing above her flashes an overly enthusiastic grin her way. “Oh, the dog? Spring Petal has it.”

That’s when Byulyi reaches her breaking point. “Daebakie’s not an ittttttttt,” she sobs.

“Yah, ‘Bounce. Dog’s alive. What use do I have for a dead pooch?” There’s a ‘forget it’ type of wave of the hand. “But I think… I can use someone like you. You’re pretty athletic, from the looks of it. I’m taking you with me!”

And thus, Byulyi gets dragged off by the stranger she so desperately was running from only a short while ago.

**W** heein has been trying for ages, but the position she’s going after keeps slipping through her hands. It can’t be helped, though, she knows; mafia jobs may seem easy to get, but when you spend most of your life a lawful, goody-two-shoes citizen and suddenly decide to “revert to the bad side,” finding a steady job with the mafia can be quite fruitless. Wheein’s been from one place to the next, taking up small jobs like being a waitress at a chain restaurant, a barista at a nearby cafe, the like; she’s even had a job as a barkeep at the local pub (she got the **least** useful information regarding joining the mafia there, surprisingly). _Maybe it’s just not my time…_ she ponders while wiping down the counter at the café she’s currently landed a part-time position at. _Or maybe I just ain’t cut out for this line of wor—_

The bell dings, and she’s drawn away from her self-pitying thoughts in time to see a customer slip through the door. The one who’s just entered the café has long, silver hair with a purple tint at the tips. The color has been stylishly brought out with the help of a pure-white track suit with purple buckles in the waist area, paired with chic sunglasses that have violet-shaded lenses. _I wonder where she works,_ Wheein thinks in amazement, then sends over a small bow and a polite, “Hello; welcome to MooMoo Café, what may I provide for you, today?”

The interesting stranger sends her a wide, fizzing grin, before casually approaching. The sound of sneakers padding on the wooden floors is broken up by the quiet clicks of a chain hidden somewhere on the silver-violet woman’s person. “I’ll have one of those.” She points at the sign above Wheein’s head, which depicts a picture of their newest specialty drink.

“Are there any special instructions you would like me to take note of? We have multiple milk options, as well as sweetening alternatives.” Wheein’s gotten used to asking this in the two days she’s been toiling away at the café, so the words slip out easily, sounding upbeat in the otherwise empty shop. A soft r&b song plays in the background, making the atmosphere even more pleasant. Wheein just hopes she’ll get a tip for the comfortable feeling she has given to the café this morning.

“Oh, it’s alright as is, thanks. Nice service. I’ll leave a good review.” The customer peers over at Wheein’s name tag and, in a slightly flirtatious tone, “Wheein-ssi.” She takes out her wallet to pay for her drink. And that’s when Wheein sees it. There, shining on the woman’s right pinky finger, is the ring that’s worn exclusively by members of the MoonSun mafia circle.

Wheein could tear up on the spot. _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod; it’s happening!! She’s my way in for sure!.._

“Uh, miss…” Wheein sniffles a bit, fighting back the urge to actually burst into tears in front of the woman. “I— If I may ask, are you… Are you…” She whispers the next part. “A member of the MoonSun circle?”

The silver-violet stranger sniffs before flashing a slightly greasy grin. “Hmm… Have I been found out so quickly?..” Her eyes give a little gleam before she tosses her hair carefully over her shoulder. “Sure. I’ll tell you, then. I am. Ever heard of Winter Crescent?” She points at herself, smug grin tugging at one side of her mouth. Her nose scrunches up as her chin raises a bit, prideful. “That’s me.”

_She’s **the** Crescent?!! It can’t be— Oh, my heart, my **heart** — _Wheein can’t contain her squeal. She still can’t believe this opportunity to even come into contact with the mafia has been gifted her so suddenly. “AH!! I’m such a huge fan! I can’t believe—” She covers her mouth with her hand to contain her excitement, but she can’t keep her body from shaking.

The Crescent smirks, and her voice turns more flirtatious than before, as if she’s transitioned from flirting with the world that she already owns to flirting with the idea of taking over the universe. “Oh, I’ve heard.” She places a few won on the counter, then puts her wallet back in the pocket of her tracksuit. “I’m here to recruit you. You’ve worked hard, Wheein-ssi.”

Wheein’s eyes grow large. “No WAY.”

“Why not?” The Crescent twists her ring, a fond smile on her cheeks. “Spring Petal’s heard about how you’ve been trying to get in on the underground activity. As a member of an affiliate group, I came on her behalf.” She shrugs. “There’s been a lot to do, lately, with all the flagrant activity going around. Summer Sunbeam-Leader’s been busy picking off criminals, Petal’s been on the run from officials. I’m still under the radar, in some ways, so Leader sent me here. She’s too hot-headed for me to be able to refuse her orders, and I needed to get away for a bit, anyway…” The Crescent sets her hands on the counter and leans in a bit. A couple moments of eye contact pass before she murmurs, “So, will you join WindFlower circle in disregarding the law to make this a safer place… Autumn Breeze?”

It’s a joke, but Wheein can sense a grain of truth, there, too. “I would never think to say no.” A new life’s beginning for her, and she won’t sit back for a second.


End file.
